


Second Chances are not for everyone

by mrstookers



Category: The Mindy Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstookers/pseuds/mrstookers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of their residency days beginning from Danny's divorce. This is loosely based on the Asian movie One More Chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances are not for everyone

"People change, Danny. And most of the time, it's for the better."

Her words still stings him. His wife, his ex-wife told him she changed. She doesn't love him anymore and she wants to move on with her life, without him.

And that is why he is sitting alone, at Joe's, the bar the doctors of the hospital right across the street often go to, drinking his what? 4th or 5th glass of scotch on the rocks. The entire team of residents of the hospital packed the entire bar, celebrating the 100% boards passing rate of the senior residents. The scores just came out and Danny is one of the highest scorers.

He should be celebrating. He knows he should. But he can't keep himself from sulking, wondering where things began to go wrong. And how he arrived to this one single conclusion:

"It's all my fault. I should've seen it coming."

He met her through a common friend in college and it was basically love at first sight. They we're young and in love and full of hopes. They eloped right after graduation. He knows she wants a big wedding, but they can't afford it. He told her they would save up for it and once he finished his residency and joined a practice, they would have enough money for the big wedding she desired and maybe continue to build a family. Maybe a kid or two? They always agreed on this plan. Or Danny had the plan, and Christina agreed to it.

All their married life, they are focused on saving up for the big day. Danny got into a residency program at the hospital right across Christina's magazine company where she worked as assistant editor thanks to Danny's connections. He delivered the editor's wife's baby which got her the job.

It was a crappy job, Christina always said. She didn't study at Columbia to get her English degree and worked hard to be the editor-in-chief of the school paper just to run errands for a chauvinistic editor. Her boss never listens to her suggestions and always made her feel inferior. But Danny always reminds her that she needs this job, they need it, so they can continue saving up for the big day. Multiple times Christina told him she wants to resign, but he always told her to stop acting like a child and suck it up.

She wanted to be photographer. That's what she said. Sure she takes good pictures, their small apartment are covered with pictures taken by her, around New York, at the hospital, Danny. She has the talent. But Danny always says this is a hobby, not a job.

"I want to pursue photography Danny, I am good at it, you said so yourself. It makes me happy."

"Honey, we need to be focused. Photography is still something you can do on the side while you have your day job. I am not saying no to this, but not now. We are lucky we have our jobs. This is all for the big day. It is our plan." Danny said while he took her camera and kiss her on the lips.

He remembered this one time they were meeting for lunch. It was Christina's turn to buy lunch and she bought fried chicken and fries from a nearby diner. Danny was so shocked on how unhealthy the food was. Before Christina can even start to eat, Danny took the skin of the chicken and half of her fries. He then proceeded to throw it in the trash saying she doesn't need that much cholesterol.

"Do not ever do that again, Danny. Don't dictate my cholesterol intake." Christina said, nonchalantly. She doesn't want to start a fight but she needed to voice it all out.

"You will thank me someday, you and our future kids." Danny proceeded to remove the skin from his chicken and throw it in the trash.

A lot of time Christina asked him for space. And Danny just shrugs it off and say, "We will have a king size bed after our big day. Then you will have all the space you need."

"I never see the signs. I never listened to her. I suffocated her and it's all my fault." Danny said to himself, downing his 6th glass of scotch.

There was this time he visited her work place only to see her boss shouting at her inside his room. It was something about Christina not doing the lay out that he instructed. He shouted to her, telling her to change back the layout or else he will fire her.

"What was that all about, why don't you follow his instructions so he won't get mad at you?"

"His layout is very old fashioned, Danny. That is why we don't boost our sales. He can shout at me as loud as he wants, I'm going to present this later to the board." Christina said as she wiped her tears.

He can't keep his off this until he can't take it anymore and called one of Christina's layout staff. He told him that Christina asked him to instruct him to change it back to the original layout. The staff nonchalantly agreed. The board came and saw the layout and agreed to it, much to Christina's dismay.

She was fuming mad when she came home that night. She demanded space, packed her things and left. He was left alone in their apartment, wondering what he did wrong.

Five days and she hadn't return. Then he received a mail. It was divorce papers. The next day he was running to her office, he was thinking of all the things he would say so he can win her back. Only to come to an empty cubicle and her prick of a boss telling him that Christina resigned, effective immediately, and mentioned she went to London to take a short photography course.

Two months passed, no news from Christina. He tried every thing he can think of, but he never got a hold of her. He buried himself with work and studied very hard for the boards. He took the boards and was very sure he would pass. It was very easy for him. He was just on his way home when he decided to pass by this Italian place to buy take out celebratory pizza. Much to his surprise, Christina was there, laughing so hard. Her hair, much shorter than before and new twinkle in her eyes. He excitedly approached her.

"Hi."

Christina was shocked. "Danny, umm, hi." It was followed by an awkward hug. He was so happy to finally see her. He wanted to tell her he just finished the board exam and he is sure he will pass. He wanted to tell her that they can finally have their big day since he is very sure he is going to get offers to join several practices soon. He wanted to tell her everything, he missed to see that there is a guy sitting across her.

"Danny, this is Jim. He was my instructor in London."

Danny looked at the guy. He is probably 10 years their senior, but still very good looking. He smiled at him and Danny's ears turned red. He wanted to throw up, or he wanted to punch the guy at the face. Instead he looked back at Christina.

"So, is this the guy you replaced me with?"

"Danny…"

"You said you wanted space. You got your space. But apparently, you just wanted to screw someone else!"

"Danny Castellano, watch your mouth!"

The waiter approached them. "Sir, I will need you to step outside."

"Three months, Christina. Everyone knows you need to give 3 months before you can date again after a break up. Everyone knows that! I still have 1 month! Why are you so eager to replace me?!" Danny was shouting louder. Tears flowing from his eyes.

The waiter called the security and they were forcing Danny now to go outside. He fought them, "I will see myself outside. Seeing that you're so eager to NOT be married to me anymore, you will have the divorce papers sent at your parents' soon as I will send them first thing in the morning. Then you can marry this guy."

He couldn't tell if Christina was crying because she was sad for him or because she was angry. But it was very painful and he just ran to his apartment.

The next morning he was waken up with a thousand congratulatory texts and voicemails. He passed the boards. But first things first, he signed the divorce papers and mailed them. He can't stand seeing that envelope around anymore. When he reached the hospital, he learned that he was a topnotcher and got several calls from different practices offering him a partnership job. The irony of the turn of events fascinated him.

All of that, it seems, is not enough to take him out of his misery. As he downed his 8th (or 9th, 10th?), he placed the glass on the bar counter, got his keys and headed his way out. He waived at few of his residency friends and mouthed that he's going home now. They waived him goodbye as he crisscross his steps to his car.

He can't seem to focus on getting his key into the lock, his vision is very blurry. He thinks he might be throwing up, nope. He is just gonna lay down on the parking lot floor.

"Danny!" Someone shouted from a distance.

Danny squinted and looked at the person running to him and almost immediately recognized her, with the bright colored dress that you can see from outerspace. "Mindy! Yes, this floor is very comfortable. I am just testing it out" he said while wiggling at the floor. He knew Mindy, because who doesn't know her? She is the loudest first year resident who befriends everyone. He admits she's gorgeous but he was mostly annoyed at her. But now, he is insanely drunk. So drunk he can't even pretend he's not.

"My dear Dr. Castellano, you are very drunk and very stupid right now. You can't be driving. Come back to the bar and I will have one of the other residents bring you home." She said while she scooted him upward.

Danny was deadweight and very heavy so they both fell down on the parking lot. They both bursted out laughing. Danny suddenly held her cheeks, "Mindy, Mindy, Mindy. You are very nice, Mindy. And very pretty."

Hearing her name repeatedly come out of his mouth like that made Mindy blush. Sure, she may have a crush on him, but who doesn't? He looks like he came out of a magazine. He is seriously handsome but she has never been this close to his face before, and those lips and lashes, damn. Suddenly, Danny kissed her. He tasted like scotch. He is very drunk. He is stupidly drunk and they are on the parking lot floor and he is touching her and she feels violated. She violently pulled away and out of instinct, slapped him as she stood up.

With that, Danny loss consciousness.


End file.
